


Boulevard of broken hearts

by Frozenteddybear



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozenteddybear/pseuds/Frozenteddybear
Summary: “1 2 3 4 how many more fucking whores!?” One guy is almost irresistible to everyone but the one guy he wants is the only one who won’t fall in love with him. In order to make him jealous he starts dating everybody that the guy has shown interest in. Then as soon as he gets tired he throws them away.//phan
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Boulevard of broken hearts

Phil Lester is the best option in this entire school (besides me). The power in our couple would be able to break the great wall of china but he doesn’t realize it. He knows I exist so its not a lost cause. He is just stupid. At least he's pretty. If I could I would take down every girl he talks to because they obviously don’t pay attention to him enough to know his preferances. They’re all over him when he likes a MALE. That male however is not me. 

That male is Micheal. That needs to change. I need the attention to be on me or else he will live in ignorance his entire life and not ever know how well he & I could work. Maybe I can show that. I, Daniel Howell, will make Phil Lester love me. No matter what the Circumstances.

I will not hurt Micheal. I wont run him out of school. I wont blackmail him. I will take him out to dinner and handle things my way. By being a slut. If Phil won’t see me in that way I’ll make him see me that way by making him watch me in relationships with others. Every single person he likes will have dated me in someway. Luckily for me I’m a man of many different talents one being someone else. If they don’t like current Dan then I’ll be someone new. Custom-made boyfriend just for you. Let the games begin.


End file.
